fate
by Allison argent fan
Summary: scott is a rich worker looking for some female company when allison walks in for the maid job scott will do anything to please her and make her happy will he win or will he sorely lose
1. Chapter 1

"how about erica" "no only getting the job to get close to me" "ok,kira" "only for the job" "well how about...lydia" "both" scott and stiles were at scott's house talking "ok what kind of a maid are you looking for" stiles asked flipping through the list. "you don't get i'm not only looking for a maid but some company you live in new jersey i live in Seattle it gets lonely here" scott said messing with the wine bottle. "well i can always move here" stiles suggested "no you have your job i have mine i'm just looking for female company" scott said looking over the list again then a knock comes from the front door. stiles gets up and answers it there at the door was a girl younger than scott but pretty long light brown hair curvy body tall and tan. "stiles who is it" scott called "um,how about you come and talk to your visitor while i go lay down" stiles walked away before looking at the woman again scott came over and saw the lady.

"hi i'm allison i hear your hiring a maid" allison said smiling "yes why don't you come in" scott ushered allison inside. she and scott talked a bit "so your a 19 year old former college student and and single" scott said leaning so his arms were on his knees "yep,and your a rich lonely man looking for some company" allison shot back as she took a sip of the wine. "you got the job" scott said as he and allison shook hands "when do i start" allison asked "now" scott smiled . scott gave her the maids outfit and let her try it on once she came out scott jaw dropped, allison wore a short black skirt with a small white hip apron attached a black shirt with a white lace around the end of the shirt that showed her stomach. "you ok" allison asked as she grabbed a duster and dusted a few dusty old pictures scott cleared his throat and said "yeah" he walked to his room and pulled out his phone he looked over some stuff and got ready.


	2. Chapter 2

"hey allison my phone is messing up it's spelling apricot wrong it keeps spelling it a-p-r-o-c-o-t" scott said faking "how do you spell cause my thought is different" he looked up to see a worried and shy look on allison's face. "you ok" he asked allison took a deep breath and said "yeah-it's just-i don't how to spell" allison admitted "what how do you spell your name" scott asked as he sat down "i can spell some words just not alot" allison said focusing on her job. "my parents ditched me in the woods i was found by hikers they took care of me but i was home schooled" allison said as she put the duster down "come here" scott said a waved her over. "here's how you spell it" scott frabbed some paper and pen and wrote down each letter as allison repeated the same letter "a-p-i-r-c-o-t apricot" scott said smiling as allison mouthed it and spelled it the same way "a-p-r-i-c-o-t apricot" allison smiled as scott nodded she squealed and hugged quickly released him and git back to work "hey where do you live" scott asked as he balled up the paper "um..why do you wanna know" allison asked.

"i wanna get to know you more" scott said with a shrug "um...nowhere important just not around here" allison said cringing at every word "like an apartment" scott said looking at her "sort of" allison said moving to the counter "how about this if you show me your place, I'll teach you how to spell other words" scott made a deal "no fair your gonna make me show you period" allison said looking at her boss "but i'll accept" allison said getting back to work


	3. Chapter 3

**the next day**

scott followed allison through the woods when they reached a curtain of vines and hanging tree branches. "here we are my home" allison said looking at the vines "this is where you live" scott asked she can't spell now she lives in the woods by herself. "yeah it's not much the hikers that found me were killed by a bear" allison said looking down "come on we're going back to my place" scott grabbed her wrist and pulled her back to his place. allison wiggled her hand out his grip "you haven't seen the inside" allison said as she disappeared into the curtain scott hesitated but when inside was beautiful, there was a big pond with a small waterfall some rocks and clothes in a dry corner.

"um lets go back to my place you have twigs in your hair you can take a shower" scott said blushing a bit "i rather bathe in the pond it's very relaxing" allison said as she took off her shoes. "you wanna join me" allison asked not ashamed one bit "s-sure" scott said as he took of his shoes and socks then his shirt. scott was fully naked as allison was already in the pond scott slowly got in the water was actually warm scott swam to allison "you know um, most men shouldn't feel this way for their workers,but you seem really nice" scott said as he and allison looked at each other. allison was pushed against the end of the pond scott in front of leaned in and kissed her allison wrapped her legs around his waist.


	4. Chapter 4

Allison wrapped her arms around scott's neck as she moaned in his mouth. "lets take this home" scott growled as he and allsion dried off and headed back to scott's mansion as he carried Allison to his room "baby take your clothes off" scott groaned as he worked on his belt. Allison threw her pink shirt and black pants off showing her black thong and see through bra. scott licked his lips as he stripped the rest of Allison finally his boxers leaving both 20 year olds naked scott laid Allison on the bed he gently kissed Allison she flipped them over. "scott you know you wanna fuck me just do it" Allison purred as she stroked scott's chest e flipped them over and roughly slid into Allison as she moaned.

scott licked and sucked Allison's breast as she pulled his hair "oh scott please move" Allison rolled her hips looking for more connection. scott smiled and roughly thrust in and out of Allison, "oh baby your so tight" scott moaned as he felt Allison's walls grow tighter "faster please" Allison begged as scott flipped them over he pulled Allison down on his rod as she rolled her hips scott noticed that Allison's nipples were erected he grabbed her back pulling her closer to him he worked on her nipples as she came "oh god" Allison whimpered she got off scott and laid under the covers "I love you" scott whispered as he and Allison drifted off to sleep.

**sound like fucking or making love I couldn't tell R&R**


	5. Chapter 5

a red head girl knocked on Scott's door "can I-" Scott was cut off by the red head wrapping her arms around Scott's neck and squealing. "J-Jessica" Scott stammered at his ex-girlfriend "oh Scott i'm so happy I found you" Jessica sighed as she jumped in Scott's arms. "Scott who was-" Allison entered the room to see Scott holding Jessica bridal style. "Uh -Al-this-this is not what it looks like!" Scott tried to explain "Baby who is this" Jessica asked. Allison smiled sweetly as she held the duster in both hands "I'm Allison, I work for Scott" Allison said as Jessica gave her the evil eye.

"O.k Baby why don't go upstairs" Jessica purred "yeah i need to talk to you anyway" Scott carried Jessica to his room. Allison lightly chuckled, it suddenly became a snarl as she broke the wooden duster in two "Game on bitch" Allison snarled as she left the mansion with a slam.

* * *

**well scott better get rid of your crazy ex their before you have to call 911 **

**what do you think of Jessica like or hate? **

**R&R**


	6. Chapter 6

"what are doing here?" Scott asked as he paced his room. "I'm here for you, for us" Jessica wrapped her arms around Scott's neck. she smashed her lips against his Scott hesitated for a second but kissed her back. Scott's hands easily removed her dress as she kicked off her heels "oh missed you" Jessica moaned as Scott just kissed her in response. Scott removed his shirt and pants before kicking off his shoes, Jessica removed her bra and panties while Scott got rid of his boxers leaving both naked.

* * *

"who does that whore think she is taking my man" Allison was walking back from her walk "Okay Al calm down he had to that bitch home." Allison walked in Scott's mansion but only heard moaning. Allison walked up the stairs, the moaning was joined by groans and screaming "what the hell" Allison whispered as she opened the door and found the man she loved hunched over that slut "S-Scott" Allison felt her heart stop as Scott flipped on his back and sat up with wide eyes "Al, baby d-don't look at me like that" Allison quickly ran away from the scene


	7. Chapter 7

Allison ran downstairs as she was about to open the door Scott had grabbed her. "baby listen to me" Scott begged "NO!" Allison yelled as she tried to open the door, but Scott wouldn't let her. "You broke my heart" Allison yelled as tears streamed down her face. "What happened up there what happened was a mistake, I admit it I was acting like a bastard to do that to you." Scott slammed his fist against the door making Allison jump. Scott's hand slid from the door to Allison's chest "I've been looking for a woman for so long, and you came and changed everything. please don't leave me" Scott was trying now.

"I walk in on you and that whore, and you think I'm just gonna forgive like that?!" Allison questioned as she shoved Scott off her and walked out the mansion, and away from Scott's life.

* * *

"I think you made a good choice hurting the slut" Jessica said as she fixed her dress. "get out" Scott whispered "excuse me" Jessica said "GET THEE FUCK OUT" Scott yelled as he slammed his hands against his dresser. Scott heard heels rush out and a door slam, Scott finally broke down as his hands balled into a fist against the wood. Scott looked at his reflection he walked out his room and to the kitchen. he grabbed a beer bottle.

* * *

"Ally baby don't I love you" Scott slurred as he sobbed into his pillow. five beer bottles were on his glass table as the sixth one was in his hand. "baby cone back" Scott sobbed as he began to breath heavily. "Scott" Allison's voice rang through his head "b-baby is that you" Scott said as he looked every where his eyes met with milk chocolate ones "A-Allison" Scott gasped as he cocked his head to get a better view "I'm not here for just to be clear I came to return the uniform" Allison dropped the uniform and walked away "Wait" Scott said as he grabbed Allison "do you still love me?"


	8. Chapter 8

_"do you still love me?"_

"do i still love you? do I still love! Scott get it through your dumbass head I don't love you anymore- j-just stay away from me please" Allison ran out the house Scott following her. Allison ran out onto the street "ALLISON! WATCH OUT!" Scott yelled, but it was too late a car had hit Allison "oh god no"  
Scott whispered as he ran inside calling 911.

* * *

"room 213" Scott thanked the nurse, and walked to Allison's room. The sight was almost bad Allison's head was wrapped up, so was her hand, she had to be on life support, and an oxygen mask on her "she's in a coma" the nurse said as sh left "I'm so sorry, I'm an idiot, I know you hate me I can't blame you, I-I hate myself too" Scott sobbed "p-please wake up I-I miss you" Scott kissed Allison's forehead and walked out.

* * *

"I-I hate myself too" Allison heard it she wanted to just yell at him to get out, but what he said next made her soften."p-please wake up I-I miss you" Allison heard shuffling then a door closing. Allison's eyes shot open "Scott" a tear fell from her eye.


End file.
